


You Got Me in a Heel Hook

by redeyedwrath



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Light Angst, M/M, No Tragedy of Duscur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: "So, here’s the issue: Sylvain is in love with Felix. He’s two years younger and also one of his best friends as well as the son of the man who took him in all those years ago. And the larger issue is that he’s probably not even subtle about it."Or, in which Sreng took over Gautier territory, Sylvain grew up on the Fraldarius estate, and the Tragedy of Duscur never happened
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	You Got Me in a Heel Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphemea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/gifts).



> (Written for the Sylvix Server's secret santa)
> 
> NING!!!!! So, your prompt really kind of uuuh… morphed into something different, didn’t it. I hope you don’t mind the prevalence of Glenn in this fic, or the lack of angst - I swear I tried to include it just for you :p Anyway, I hope you like this little endeavor, and happy holidays!!!
> 
> (Also, thank you so much to Kina for beta’ing you saved my life!! And thank you to Spring for being awesome and running the Secret Santa <3)

_ You got me in a heel hook - or maybe I just fell for you _

* * *

The apple in his mouth tastes nice and fresh, though it’s cold against his fingertips. They got a new supply line now that it’s warmer again, and he’s grateful he doesn’t have to walk around in his thick coat anymore. He winks at a serving girl when he passes by her, biting into the apple. Her cheeks turn a burning red and he grins to himself. 

“Still up to your old tricks, I see,” a familiar voice says from behind him. Instantly, he can feel his grin growing larger. 

“Glenn!” he yells, running over to his friend. Glenn’s leaning against one of the pillars, a smile on his face, but Sylvain sees the bags under his eyes, notices the way he puts too much weight on his right leg. He’s careful when wrapping his arms around Glenn’s shoulders. “I had no idea you were coming home so soon!” 

Laughing, Glenn says, “Felix didn’t tell you? I’d guessed he wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“Ah,” Sylvain breathes, scratching the back of his head. “Didn’t Felix tell  _ you _ ? We’re, uh. We’re not exactly on good terms right now.”

Glenn’s eyebrow raises. Sylvain curses to himself: he might be a head taller than all the Fraldarius men, but that seems to matter little when he’s being scolded. 

“Anyway,” he drawls, dragging Glenn with him as he starts walking towards the main hall of the house. “I bet your father will be glad to see you, huh?”

Glenn hums. “I suppose now would be the time to tell you my father and I aren’t on good terms either.”

Well. That would certainly explain Felix’s mood lately.

“Is it because-” Sylvain stops and glances - subtly, he hopes - at Glenn’s left leg. He manages to hide it well, but the way he leans on Sylvain as they walk to the house is too telling. Glenn just nods and grimaces. 

Shit. Whatever it is that’s wrong with his leg must be bad. Sylvain tries his hardest not to feel too guilty - Glenn joined the army of his own volition, he knows, but still… Had his father, had Miklan, had  _ he _ done a little more all those years ago, maybe Glenn, maybe King Lambert wouldn’t have…

He forces a smile onto his face. No point in dwelling in the past.

“In any case,” Glenn says, nonchalantly, “found a girlfriend yet?”

Sylvain laughs. “No. Not for lack of trying though.” 

Glenn just hums. In response, Sylvain gently punches him on the shoulder, grinning. “Don’t you start!” 

“What?” Glenn says, faux-outraged. “I didn’t even say anything!”

Sylvain laughs, throwing his head back. Seiros, he missed Glenn. He pretends not to see Felix slipping away from behind a pillar, walking towards the gardens. 

* * *

So, here’s the issue: Sylvain is in love with Felix. He’s two years younger and also one of his best friends as well as the son of the man who took him in all those years ago. And the larger issue is that he’s probably not even subtle about it. 

Case in point: the glances Glenn keeps shooting his way when Felix avoids looking at him during dinner. Fortunately, Rodrigue had picked on them… going through a rough patch right now, so he’s seated opposite to Glenn, whereas he’s normally seated opposite to Felix. The downside of this arrangement, however, is that now Felix is sitting opposite to Rodrigue. 

Felix’s anger starts small, as it always does when Glenn’s around. He’s reluctant to answer questions, only responding to Glenn’s teasing jibes. Then his knuckles turn white, his fingers gripping the cutlery so hard that blood draws away from the skin.

Then - and Sylvain notices, because he always does - his jaw starts clenching, when Rodrigue says something about Glenn’s valor in battle shining through in his permanent leg injury. 

He’s so desperate to save this dinner, so concerned for Felix’s health - and Rodrigue’s, if Felix decides to throw that knife at him - that without thinking about it, he puts his hand on Felix’s thigh. 

He swipes his thumb back and forth, trying his best to calm Felix down, trying his best not to think about the fact that his hand is on Felix’s leg. Glenn’s eyebrows shoot up, his eyes frantically darting between Sylvain’s face and Felix’s. Sylvain holds his breath. 

Slowly, then, Sylvain can feel Felix’s muscles relaxing, can feel him settle down next to him. 

Something touches the back of his hand and he nearly jumps out of his seat. Felix’s fingers, rough from training, put themselves in his palm, and then Felix squeezes. 

Sylvain squeezes back. They remain that way until dinner ends, and then Felix runs off before Sylvain can say a single word to him. 

* * *

Though it’s summer, the Fraldarius estate is still cold at night. Sylvain, used to Gautier temperatures, doesn’t mind, but he wishes there was some fire around, if only for the light it would shine into the shadows. 

Then again, he’s been living here since he was nine. He doesn’t need it. 

Heart pounding, he knocks on the door to the training grounds, the sound of gravel crunching beneath boots audible in the silence of the night. When he hears nothing in response, he cracks open the door, but instead of Felix, it’s Glenn who’s beating the dummy to death with a sword. 

Oh. He’s been watching Glenn train for as long as he can remember, but  _ this _ ... Glenn’s always been a formidable swordsman, and an even better knight. It was Glenn who taught him, and then they taught Felix together. 

(Sylvain has always refused to learn how to become a lancer, the Lance of Ruin stuffed away into the back of his closet, only to be taken out when Sylvain is at his lowest points. It pulses, ugly and alive, with the souls of those who wielded it, of his father, and Sylvain has never hated anything more.)

Glenn taught him how to wield a sword, and an axe. Now, he watches Glenn stumble against the straw dummy, his knee buckling under the pressure of holding himself up. Sweat is streaming down his face, his long hair matted down onto his skull and plastered to his neck. He looks defeated. 

“He’s a fool.” 

Sylvain jumps, turning around and closing the door. Felix is leaning against the wall, head tilted upwards, meeting his eyes defiantly. If this were any other person, if Felix had not been talking to Sylvain, he probably would’ve gotten away with it. He could’ve pretended he was fine, he could’ve pretended he was angry and just walked off. 

But it’s not. It’s Sylvain, and he sees the way Felix’s shoulders are trembling just slightly, and the slight shine of wetness lingering around his eyes. There’s an itch in Sylvain’s hands, a need to walk over to Felix and  _ do  _ something, just like how they’d held hands during dinner, but - 

Felix looks like he’ll fall apart if Sylvain touches him. 

So, Sylvain puts on a smile and says, “Well, at least we know where you get it from.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Why are you always-” 

“Always what?” Sylvain asks, shifting his weight on his feet. He can feel it coming, Felix’s anger, a culmination of the past few weeks, and he squares his shoulders in preparation. The tic in Felix’s jaw is back. 

“Can’t you see he’s  _ hurting himself _ ?” Felix hisses, pushing off the wall and stalking towards Sylvain. “He’s hurting himself, and all you do is stand there and make dumb jokes.”

“He is. I’m not blind, Felix, but -”

“But?” Felix says, stepping into Sylvain’s space. They’re so close, toes almost touching, and Sylvain can’t decide if he wants to punch Felix in the face or hug him. He’s angry - of course, Felix is  _ angry _ \- but this close, Sylvain sees the desperation in Felix’s eyes, the fear for Glenn’s safety, the anger at his father for  _ not being a father _ . “What could you possibly have to-”

And Sylvain, he’s - he’s  _ tired _ . He’s tired, and all he can say is: “ _ But _ , I learned a long time ago that when a Fraldarius makes up his mind, there’s nothing you can do to stop him.”

Felix stops. He stops and looks at Sylvain, and Sylvain looks back at him. All at once, the fight seems to leave him, his shoulders drooping, refusing to look Sylvain in the eyes. Felix’s breath hitches.

“Felix, I-” Sylvain starts to say, his stomach sinking, arms rising in a bid to hug Felix. But Felix, smaller and quicker, ducks under his arms and runs away. Sylvain is left staring after him, feeling like he wants to throw himself onto Glenn’s practice sword.

“Whew,” Glenn breathes out from behind him. Sylvain turns to face him, and - usually, Sylvain can handle how much Glenn and Felix look alike, teases them for their similar long hair, their short statures. Now, it makes Sylvain want to - to run away. “That was heavy.”

“Glenn-” Sylvain starts to say, unsure of himself, his head pounding and his face flushed from exhaustion and emotion. Glenn just shakes his head, smiling sadly, putting a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine. Felix is just… he’s not taking it well. He’ll come around tomorrow.”

Sylvain sighs, turning back to look at the hallway Felix ran into. “He’s right, you know.”

Glenn’s hand clenches on his shoulder as he steadies himself, his practice sword clipped to his belt. Even though he stopped sparring a while ago, his breathing still rings heavy in Sylvain’s ears. 

“Of course he is. But so are you.”

Sylvain, eyes still on the dark hallway even though Felix has long since disappeared into the shadows, just nods. 

* * *

Felix doesn’t come around. Not the day after his fight with Sylvain, or the day after that, or the day after  _ that _ . Rodrigue’s expression has become sterner, and Glenn’s motions for Sylvain to patch things up with Felix have been becoming less and less subtle. 

But, as Glenn said, Sylvain is right: the Fraldarius family is nothing if not stubborn. Unfortunately, the Gautier family - or what is left of it - is no hair better, and he and Felix find themselves at an awkward impasse.

This means that Felix is spending more time at the training grounds than he usually does, and Sylvain has been more unapologetic about flirting with all the girls at the estate than he usually is. In turn, Felix avoids him more, and it becomes a self-fulfilling prophecy that neither of them know how to stop. 

It’s no surprise, then, that it’s Glenn’s intervention that breaks them out of this cycle. 

“You know I love you like a brother, right, Sylvain?” Glenn asks, his arm too tight around Sylvain’s shoulder as he guides him towards the kitchens. Sylvain, too scared to rip himself out of Glenn’s grip in case Glenn loses his balance, lets himself be guided, dread filling his every cell. 

“Of course,” Sylvain says, smiling while trying to surreptitiously ask some of the servants for help, to no avail - everyone either pretends they don’t see him, or giggle before turning back to their work. Well then. Sylvain is  _ screwed _ . 

“Good. Then you know why I’m doing this.”

With that, Sylvain is thrown into one of the empty supply closets, the door promptly locked behind him. Shit. He  _ knew _ Glenn was up to something, what with the sudden affection… 

“Glenn!” he yells, pounding on the door. “Let me out before I-”

“Don’t bother,” Felix says from behind him. Fuck. As if this couldn’t get any worse. Of course Glenn would put him and Felix in a closet together to force them to resolve their issues. Subtlety has never exactly been Glenn’s strongest point.

“Why not?” Sylvain bites, unable to help himself. Felix is leaning against the wall again, seeming unaffected. It makes Sylvain want to grab and shake him, because they’ve been ignoring each other for a week now and Felix is just standing there like there’s nothing wrong, his head tilted back and revealing his neck and collarbones that Sylvain is  _ definitely not looking at _ . 

And then Felix says, a grimace on his face, looking anywhere but at Sylvain: “He’s one of those despicable, stubborn Fraldarius men.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Sylvain’s such a dumbass. He feels relieved and angry all at once. 

“Felix-” he tries to say, but Felix keeps talking like Sylvain hasn’t said anything, because of course he does. He’s Felix after all. Sylvain can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face. 

“It’s fine. You’re right, of course, and why should you censor yourself when-”

If he doesn’t Felix, Sylvain knows, he will continue like this, work himself into a stupor by being so angry. So, Sylvain does the only thing he knows will get Felix to stop: saying the most honest and surprising thing he can think to tell Felix. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself, heart pounding in his ears and hands trembling.

“Felix, I’vebeeninlovewithyousinceIwastwelve.”

Felix immediately stops talking. It’s quiet in the supply closet, the sounds from the outside muffled by the wooden doors. The sparse light from the tiny window illuminates Felix just enough that Sylvain can see that his mouth is hanging open just slightly, cheeks a dark red. 

“What?!” Felix breathes out, his shoulders tensing. Sylvain, heart pounding yet never having felt more free, smiles goofily, his cheeks hurting. 

Slowly, he repeats, “I’ve been in love with you since I was twelve.”

“You’re a  _ fool _ ,” Felix says. And then he pulls him down and kisses him. 

* * *

When they come out of the supply closet holding hands, Glenn’s smile is too self-satisfied for Sylvain’s liking, but he’ll allow it, just this once. After all, he  _ is _ the reason why Felix’s is so out of breath and Sylvain’s hair is tousled, and that experience is entirely worth suffering Glenn’s gloating for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW that was the fic!!! I hope y'all liked it ^^ Would you believe me if I told you Glenn was not supposed to be a part of this fic? Because he wasn't, but he demanded the attention :p
> 
> Anyway, if you liked it, please leave me a comment!!! I feed off those, so they're necessary for my survival :p
> 
> (Also, I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reverethedeer) that I use sometimes if you wanna follow me there hehe)


End file.
